


He doesn't  care

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Angst with a hopefull ending, F/M, Gang Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18➕ . </p><p>AU from s4 episode WSS;FA.<br/>What if John doesn't get Aeryn back from the Scarrans. </p><p>NO Pk wars. NO proposal. NO wedding/birth. NO death of D 'Argo/jool.</p><p>If you don't like violence Do not read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aeryn's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished. 
> 
> Written and posted on the same day.
> 
> Not Betad.

I lay on a bed, held down, unconscious as my child is taken from me.

When I wake, there's a Kalish doctor standing over me, a bundle in her arms.

"Your child is hungry" she tells me as I bolt awake. Reaching for my child I hold it close.

"A son"the doctor tells me.

A boy. My colour hair, his eyes.

Tears stung my eyes as he feeds from me.

He didn't come, he doesn't care.

 

*********

 

I'm transported several solar days later to a planet. Never told were I am or why I'm here. No one talks to me. I hold my child close. Kissing his head softly. I'm sorry he is here but he is my reason for living now.

Motherhood. I love it.

 

I'm left alone in my cell with my child for several more weekens. No one talks to me.

 

Food cubes and a small cup of water are given once a day.

Only ever two cubes.

The cell door opens loudly and a female child is thrown into my cell. The male never speaks he just looks me up and down.

Fear grips me as i keep my eyes down at my child. Shhing him as he try's to fight sleep. 

The girl looks about eleven cycles old. She pushes her back to the corner opposite me eyes wide with fear.  
The door slams shut.

Tears sting my eyes

He didn't come. He doesn't care.

*********

 

"What is your name?" I ask softly.

"Soloku" she says.

"Hello Soloku. I'm Aeryn. This is my son" I say gently. "I wont ever hurt you" I add. She nodded.

I know of this place that I'm in. What is expected of us. There's never male prisoners here, only female. For the guards.

Fear grips me.

He didn't come. He does not care.

Then it begins.....

The door swings open one morning. He stands there looking at me. 

"You. Come"he points to me. I stand laying my child down next to Soloku who is sleeping.

The door closes behind me, the lock engaged. 

Bile rises, as i push it down. 

He grabs my neck and shoves me down the walkway. I hit the wall hard. My arm cut on the metal wall. Pain tears as he pushes himself against my back. He's hard against me. 

"in there whore" he growls. As he opens the door to a lockable room. Shoving me inside he locked the door behind him. Looking me up and down again he starts to rub him self through his pants.

Fear tells me to fight back. I cant move.

He didn't come. He doesn't care.

"You will do. Try anything and ill kill your half breed child. Make me happy and ill let it live." He walks around me in a circle. Still touching himself.  
Fear grips me. I freeze.

He didn't come. He doesn't care.

******

He grips my hair in his hand and shoves me against the bench that is in this room. He takes a pain rod from the bench and uses it on my back. 

I grit my teeth. I don't let him know it hurt.

He ripped at my top they gave me when I arrived. He pushes me over the bench rubbing himself against me moaning loudly. I let my mind drift away to a happier time. In the officers mess on the command carrier I calls home. 

I feel him pushing me onto the floor. His pants are off now as he pulls at mine. Roughly pulling my legs apart. 

"Frell" he groans as he looks at my naked body. He forces himself into me. I'm dry but he doesn't care. He pushes into me again and again. I don't make a sound knowing if I do he'll beat me. 

"Frell" he groans as he finishes into me. 

I didn't see another male standing in the door way.

I loose count how many I stop counting at four.

He didn't come. He doesn't care.


	2. John's POV

I lay on the bed awake. I can't sleep. Haven't been able to sleep since she was taken. What the fuck was I thinking, letting her go on the mission with the other girls.

It's been almost three months since I lay with her after Tallika almost killed us. Three months since I made love with her in this bed. 

I promised her we would never be apart again. That I didn't care who the father was. Id love any child she gave birth to as my own.

Now she could be dead they both could be. 

Were is she?. Wherever she is I'll find her. I make a promise to myself. 

I wont go back to earth without her. Never.

What if you don't get to her in time? Harvey smirks.  
Shut the fuck up you leather faced bastard. I yell.  
She's dead and you let her down again. He mocks me.

No.. No...no I repeat.

I will find you Aeryn. I promise.


	3. Aeryn's POV

I'm thrown back into my cell. I cradle my child close. Letting him nurse from me as tears fall.

He didn't come. He doesn't care.

 

I'm taken again by that male guard the next day and the next day after that. 

 

There's more males there this time. 

I freeze in their gaze. One male grabs my arms pulling me over the bench while another unzips his pants. Another male pushes my legs apart and forces himself into me. The first forces himself into my mouth as I let my mind wander to my past. Drinking in Moya's central chamber with Chiana. 

Moya. Chiana. 

Tears hurt my eyes as my body is pushed against the bench in front of me.

I never make a sound. They're all laughing as they take their turn. Patting each other on the backs for frelling the Peacekeeper. 

He didn't come. He doesn't care.


	4. John's POV

I pass Rygel on my way to command.

"You look like dren" he says.

"shut it sparkey" I grumble.

"it wont help get her back you know" he says quietly as I pass.

I ignore him.

Chiana stands outside the command.

"how do we get her back"she asks.

"we find her pip" I reply. "what happend when you last saw her"

"She said she had something to do. Sikozu was there ask her she was the last one of us to see her" pip said bitterly. 

"come with me" I said she nodded and followed me to Sikozu's quarters.

 

"what happened" I ask her.

"Aeryn told me to wait half an arm. Then go without her. So we did." Sikozu said.

"you left her alone" Chiana shouted. Launching herself at Sikozu like a pissed off bee.

"no. Pip" I hold her tightly as D' Argo arrives.

"what are you doing" he asked looking at pip still kicking and screaming at Sikozu.

"questioning" I reply. 

"Pilot wants to talk to you John. Its about were he thinks Aeryn may be" D tells me.

"good. Here" I pass pip to D 'Argo. She stills in his arms.

 

"Yo Pilot. Big D said you might know were she is" I said as I run over to him.

"yes commander. Long range sensors are scanning a prison planet. I asked the main guard if any one matching Officer Sun's description is held there. He told me yes. But he wouldn't let me know anything else."Pilot said sadly. "You should also know Commander that no one ever comes out of the prison alive. Its for deserters and...." He pauses looking down. Tears pool in his large eyes " I hope Officer Sun is ok...." A large tear runs down his face.

"we will get her back.. I promise you pilot" I tell him. Hope burns in my chest as I comm the others and tell them my plan.


	5. Aeryn's POV

I lay on the cold hard floor.

Curling myself into a ball. A kick to my back makes me wince.

"I told you didn't I. You won't be rescued. No one gives a dren about a tralk like you. Or your half breed." He tells me. 

I cover my head as he kicks me again. The air is nocked out of me. I cough spitting out blood.

He unzips his pants again. I curl tighter in on myself as he grabs my hair. Pulling me to my feet.

 

I have been here for almost five arms now. He forces himself into me over and over.   
Another guard arrives and stands in the corner looking at me on my knees.

"you done yet"the newcomer asks the male currently pounding into me.

"you want a go" he said

"no. I don't. She's not my type." He shakes his head. Not looking at me.  
"shame" he groans as he comes in me.

"get her clean"the newcomer said as he left.

"You are mine" the male growls in my ear as he pulls me to my feet and throwing my dirty clothes at me. "get dressed" he orders. I comply quickly and without saying a word. I never do.

He didn't come. He doesn't care.

 

I lay back in the cell with my son and Soloku. 

The bruises on my body beginning to show on my back. He had used a blade today too. My arms and legs have trails of drying blood on them trailing down to pool at my feet. Theres blood on my thighs too. From all the men who forced themselves in me. Small tears in between my legs that sting when they start again.

Tremors above us on the planet surface wake my child from his sleep. I hold him close.

Sobs wrack me as I remember my John on Tayln. How gentle he was. How he made me feel as we made love. 

He didn't come. He doesn't care.


	6. John's POV

We go in Lo'La. Big D's ship. She is there. After over 6 months we will see each other again. 

Hope. Love. Home.

Chiana bombards' the surface using the ships weapons. While D and I go in. We split up and kill any guards.

I didn't find her. D did.

"John. I have her and two children. Get back to Lo'la."he bellows from my comms.

Two children. What the frell.

"got it. On my way back." I say back. Relief floods me as i shoot a male guard in his head. 

The smell of this place makes my skin crawl. My stomach heaves as I run back to the ship. D is already there. A girl about eleven or twelve hold a baby in her arms. He looks about then looks at me. My heart stops. Her hair. Bright blue eyes look back instantly looking on mine. He has my eyes. 

I was too late. She had him without me being there.

I'm so so sorry Aeryn, I say silently.

"we are in. Go go go" D shouts to pip. He takes over piloting his ship as pip puts a blanket over Aeryn's unconscious body.

The girl looks at me. I don't miss that look in her eyes. Hate.

"Your all safe now" I say softly. "I'm John. That's Chiana and driving this ship is D'Argo" I add.

"I know who you are. She told me about Moya and all of you" the girl said. 

 

We arrive back in Moya and she starbursts away.

I'm passing outside the medical room. She's there, still unconscious. 

Chiana's there sitting with Aeryn as she sleeps. 

Chiana sees me standing there in the door way. She nodds to me to enter.

"Any " I cant talk for a moment. The sight of blood on her legs, feet it trails up her legs, the sight of it makes my blood boil.

Rape. The fuckers raped her.

Chiana sees my fists clench and my jaw tighten with anger.

"She was" Pip says softly. And sadly nodding.


	7. Aeryn's POV

I wake suddenly. 

"your ok. Aeryn" a familiar voice said gently.

"Chiana" I try to say, tears flood my eyes I cant see. "my son were is he"

"here" chiana says pulling a small crib to my bedside.

"he needs feeding" I pull down the blanket as Chiana hands me my son. He latches on and feeds.

I rest my head onto the pillow placed by my side and watch him feed from me. I never get bored of this.

Motherhood. I love it.

"what's his name"Chiana asks me.  
"I never thought of one. But I have the perfect one. Chiana this is Talyn. My son" I smile gently at her. 

"John is here" Chiana says after a microt.  
"Oh." I say burping my son.

"he has been looking for you.. Both of you since you didn't come back with us" Chiana looks upset. "Aeryn I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have gone with you to kill the Charrards and not let..." She Said as a tear fell.

"Not your fault" I say. "I did what I had to do. To keep my son safe. Were is Soloku. The girl who was with me in my cell" 

"safe.. In your quarters" Chiana says laying her hand on mine. "I'm glad your here Aeryn" She stands to leave. I don't want her to.

"stay" I say half through tears. " don't want to be alone" 

"you wont be" D 'Argo says from the shadows. I flinch at his male voice. Chiana sees that and tells him to go.

Chiana told me about her past not long after I came back. She too had been forced. She knew how I was feeling. 

He came, but I don't care anymore.


	8. John's POV

I stand under the hot shower in my room. Enjoying the water running over my back as the tears fall.

Aeryn is home. She is safe now. She won't see me or D or Rygel. 

Chiana is the only one who she feels safe with.

My son is with her all the time. I want to see him. Hold him and her in my arms. Tell them I love them both. My son. Our son.

Aeryn's hair. My eyes. Her nose.

Fuck. I turn off the water. Breathing deeply.

Towelling myself dry I walk over to my black pants and put them on.

I'm not alone in the room. Pip sits on the bed.

"Give her space, she has been through dren this passed half cycle. "

"that is what I'm doing" I snap. Sitting.

"is she ok"  
"her body needs time to heal. She has cuts that need time to heal. In her mind. That is going to take longer. She's having bad dreams. Won't see you, D'Argo or Rygel for now." Pip says

"she was raped wasn't she" I say

"yes." Chi says quietly. "By more than one. We have removed the fluid from inside her." Chi adds.

She leaves.


	9. One month later.

Aeryn's POV.

 

 

I stand on command. My son in front of me on the panel. He is healthy. 

I don't notice him walking in.

"hey" he says softly. 

I flinch.

"what do you want" I ask.

"just to see if your ok. I haven't seen you in over two weekens. " he says still gently.

"I'm fine" I say sharply.

"How is Talyn"  
"My son is well. " I say 

"His half my son too" I catch him say.  
"but you didn't care enough to save me" I growl.

"Aeryn.. I'm so so so sorry" he says

"just make a frelling wormhole and go home" I snap rage boiling inside me.

"not without you both" he returns quickly.

I turn to face him holding my son close. Chiana walks in but stands closely to me. I pass her my child.

"what do you want Crichton" I yell.  
"You and our son" he says quietly. He doesn't take his eyes of me. 

"Now you want me. After....they ....raped me. Over and over. You still want me fine then cone on frell me" I shout.

"no" he flinches away from me. 

He steps towards me. I move away from him.

"your are mine" his voice taunting me. I shake fear grips me. My chest hurts. I cant breathe.

"AERYN" Chiana shouts as I collapse.

 

JOHN'S POV

 

She's unconscious again. Pip is shouting her name as she falls. 

I rush over to her.

"give him to me" I say to Chi. She looks unsure. "D get here now. Its Aeryn" I shout as my hands hold my son. 

D 'Argo arrives quickly. 

"what did you do" he asks  
"nothing she just collapsed" pip says. 

I hold my son who has seen his mother fall and is crying for her as D carry's Aeryn back to her room. Pip and I follow. 

I did come for her. She doesn't care.


	10. Chapter 10

Aeryn woke sharply. John sat looking at her sleeping.

She sat up.

"woa. Aeryn your ok." He said.  
"stay away from me" she snapped at him.  
"ok. Ok." John stepped back.

"were is my son"   
"He's here. He's ok Aeryn" john handed over the baby to his mother.

John sat back on the chair. Looking at her and his son.

"he's beautiful Aeryn" John said a lump forming at the back of his throat. 

"He is. He is half human. They told me that after he was born before they sent us to that place." She said as she let the baby feed from her.

"I know. He has your hair and... my eyes" John said. " I'll let you sleep" he moved to go.

"stay" her voice was quiet. Nearly a whisper. "I don't want to be alone" she added tears in her eyes.  
" I'm so sorry. Aeryn. When we got to the Scarran base they said the ship had already left. We looked for you , I never gave up. I will never let those bastards get you again."   
Tears ran down his face as he struggled to contain how he felt.   
" I shot one guard in the back. He had a scar down his face. Two teeth missing." John stopped when he realised she was shaking.  
" what's wrong"  
"that was the one who... Over and over." Her voice broke.   
He didn't dear touch her no matter how much he wanted to hold her, both of them.  
"I saw a young girl, get beaten to death when she refused to let them....." He knew what she meant. "they cut her stomach open and made us all watch as they all....then they slit her throat. They said that would happen to me if I said no to them." 

John shuddered. "Your safe. They'll never touch you again."

"I waited for you. Kept telling myself you would come for me. And him" she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I let them.... I did it to protect Talyn." She kissed her son's head gently. 

"Perfect name for him." John smiled gently.

The coms beeped and Pilots voice.   
"Commander Crichton. Is Aeryn ok" Pilot asked his voice soft.  
"yeah Pilot. She's awake. Baby Talyn is well to" John said.  
"Talyn?!" Pilot's voice said.  
"Yes Pilot, I named him after Moya's child." Aeryn Said.   
"Moya thanks you Aeryn" Pilot's voice said.

****

Two Cycles later.

 

Aeryn stood watching her son playing on the floor of Pilot's den. Foot steps made her look up for several microts then she returned her attention to her son.

"Hey" John's voice said gently to her.  
"Hey" she returned. 

Ever since that night after they had talked, John had not pushed her. He'd wait till she was ready to have him back in her life. He never touched her before asking her first. He had seen what those frellniks had done to her. All the cuts, the wounds had healed. All most all of them. Just the mental scars remained. Nights she would wake shaking, crying out 'stop' over and over.


End file.
